Ash's True Power
by pr0dz
Summary: After being accused of hurting Drew on purpose, Ash went to seclusion, training to be the very best without anyone holding back. Unforgiving/Dark/Ash
1. Fall Out

**Author's Note: Ash Ketchum was accused of something he never did. Most of his friends except Brock, Gary, Trip, and Paul turned their backs on him. Not wanting to do anything with them, Ash began training in seclusion, never heard from again.**

Chapter 1: Accusation

Ash and his friends are at the Pokémon Lab having a party. Today is Gary's birthday and everyone is chatting animatedly. Everyone that Ash knew is invited, including Drew, Kenny, Trip, hell even Paul was invited to the party. Cilan couldn't make it due to a sick family member. Everything was going ok until something occurred. Drew walked up to where Ash was, sleeping under a tree. He kicked Ash in the gut. Groggily stirring, Ash's eyes met sneering green orbs. He glared at him. Ash always hated Drew and the feeling was mutual for Drew. They both like May and Ash was planning on confessing to her after the party but it seems Drew is becoming a problem for him even while Ash is sleeping. Resting his head on his arms, both pressing against his knees, he spoke to Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" he asked curtly. Drew snarled a little then smirked. "Fight me, so that one of us can have May," he requested. Ash raised an eyebrow up. "Whoa whoa whoa! What?! I just want some sleep I don't have time for this," Ash said with defiance. Drew knew that he would lose in a fight with Ash but he came up with a plan in case he is losing. Right now, his initial plan to get Ash provoked is not working so he started kicking him. Ash was blocking everything but now he is starting to get pissed off. He decided to get up and started swinging his fists at Drew. Drew couldn't dodge them all and received a bloody nose, busted lips, and a black eye. Drew called out his Roselia and commanded her to use Sleep Powder. "What are you… do… ing…?" Ash fainted, snoozing. Drew smirked in triumph. Now he has to go back and frame Ash so May will be all his!

Unbeknownst to them was that a certain purple-haired rival witnessed the scene. Paul gritted his teeth and immediately ran back to alert the group. However, he was too late when the moment he turned his back, Drew had his Roselia use Sleep Powder on him too. Drew returned his Pokémon and feigned a sloppy walk. Everyone gasped at Drew's 'severe' injury. May ran up to him and helped him 'stand' correctly.

"Drew! What happened?!" she exclaimed with concern. Drew urged a 'groan' and replied.

"Ash did this to me. He came up to me and wanted to fight me because he thought that getting rid of me would make you love him," he 'croaked' out. It was obvious Ash had feelings for May to everyone. But to think Ash would go this far. Most of everyone are beginning to doubt who Ash really is. Brock, if he could, narrowed his eyes at Drew. Before he could oppose Drew, Gary beat him to it.

"Ashy-Boy sometimes can get angry but I know that he wouldn't try to attack you unless you've done something to him first," he said angrily. He knew Ash when they were kids and there was no way in underworld that Ash would do something this heinous. Misty on the other hand, believes Drew.

"Yeah right. When I traveled with Ash, he always starts off arguing with anyone over anything childish. Who's to say he didn't start hitting Drew?" she snorted. Iris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ash has always been acting like a little kid. He's been jumping around and he's what? 15?" Iris added.

"Iris is right. Ash has been reckless especially when he tried to capture a Gible when we met some Johto region people. He obviously tried to attack Drew over bumping into him or something," Dawn piped in. Before anyone else could say their opinion about Ash, Brock did what was the most surprising from him. He snapped.

"How can ALL of you assume Ash would attack a person? This is the same Ash that gave you all the best adventures and experiences with Legendary Pokémon and this is what you repay him with?!" he scowled.

"Ash didn't do shit for me. I just came here to see Dee-Dee," Kenny sneered. Dawn gave a slight glare at Kenny but she knew he uses it playfully nowadays. Everyone turned their attention to May, the only one who decides if Ash was innocent or not.

"May do you believe Ash did this?" Brock asked in a tone that means don't lie.

"Come on, you know how Ash inspired us May," said Gary.

"You guys are pathetic to think Ash would be this violent," said a gruff voice only Brock and Dawn know. Everyone turned their heads to Paul, who was glaring at the traitors.

"I was wrong to think that Ash is a boonie. You guys are the real boonies for not believing Ash," sneered Trip.

"Yeah tell us May," said a voice that seemed cold and ruthless. Everyone turned to Ash, who just woke up and was mad at how they betrayed him just like that. "I appreciate your support guys," he said to his true loyal friends. Then he turned to his _former_ friends. "To think I have called you all friends. It was me that gave you guys the best support and experience to become a good trainer no matter what career you choose. I guess I was wrong. And I'm holding back? I don't need to use my Elite Pokémon and I could have made them stronger during the time on the respective regions if you guys didn't come around asking for help. Now May, who are you going to believe? Me or Drew?" May looked back and forth from Ash to Drew. She finally decided who she thought was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I believe Drew because I… love him." That was the final straw. Ash looked down, the visor of his Pokémon Cap overshadowing his eyes. He looked up back at May, his eyes turning blue. He took out his Terracotta Ribbon half. "Charizard use Flamethrower." With a toss of his palm, all you could see was an orange blur and crisps of what was once something of Friendship. May's eyes prickled with tears that are threatening to fall off. Not wanting to even stay here anymore, Ash recalled all his Pokémon except Charizard, grabbed his bag, hopped on said Fire-Lizard Pokémon, and flew off. Paul immediately left after, apparently he got sick with traitor disease. Trip didn't want to see the boonie circus anymore so he left to the road. Brock just walked out, for once in a bad mood.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of my house!" Gary yelled. The traitors immediately left, no remorse for their actions.

This was the day Ash stopped holding back.


	2. Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

 **Five Years Later**

A 20-year old man with a Pikachu on his shoulder is currently walking in the Viridian Forest. Currently, he is wearing a guardian cloak indicating that he is an Aura Guardian. To his right is a Lucario that seems protective of his "master". The mysterious man stopped his walk and took a seat on a log. Pikachu hopped off his trainer's shoulder, taking a seat on the log as well. Lucario however leaned on a tree in the shadow. The mysterious man took out his backpack and brought out a bottle of water and ketchup. He opened the lid from the ketchup and gave it to his Pikachu who happily ate it. The mysterious man reflected on what's been happening for the past five years. Ever since the betrayal from whom he considered _friends_ , the mysterious man has changed most of everything about him. He has stopped his childish antics through any victory he has accomplished. He has stopped traveling with only his Pikachu. He has stopped trying to make any more friends since it's been holding him back. He has been training 5 days a week and 1 day of Aura training. He has captured four new Pokémon in a new region called Kalos. He has caught a Talonflame, Tyrantrum, Pyroar, and a Greninja. He used his old Pokémon in the Kalos League and has finally won his first league. The mysterious man was snapped out of his deep thought when his Pikachu tapped on him.

"Pika Pi Chu Pika? (Are you doing okay?)", he said.

"I'm alright buddy. I'm just thinking about how far we've gotten in our training," the mysterious man replied. After the 5 minute break, the group went back to their day walk.

 **One day later**

Delia Ketchum has been living well in the past 5 years. The only change in her appearance is some gray hair. She has been keeping tabs with her son for 5 years via letter. She misses him dearly but she understood how he feels. She learned of what transpired between him and his _friends_ and she felt angry and sad. Angry that they believed some green head over her baby boy. Sad that her son had decided to go on a journey alone for 5 years. The door rapped 3 times, which brought Delia out of her musings. She slowly got up and walked towards the door. When she did, she sees a young man with black unruly hair. He seems familiar to her until she looked into the man's eyes. She gasped a little. It was her baby boy right in front of her. Before she can be sure, her son replied "Hi Mom." It was too much for her so she pulled him into a loving hug and began crying with joy.

"Oh my little Ashy. Look at you! You look just like your father, a handsome man!" Said Ashy blushed in embarrassment. After a few fake coughs, Ash smiled at his mother. "Yeah, the training paid off greatly mom. I've captured brand new Pokémon and traveled in Kalos. Is Professor Oak still around? I need to show him my Pokémon," said the Kanto-Native Trainer. Delia nodded and told him to check the backyard. When Ash walked in, he sees that nothing really changed in the Lab. Everything was intact when he left. Ash walked up to the doorstep and knocked. The door opened and revealed a young man with gravity defying brown hair and a lab coat.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he said. Ash was a bit stunned. _'Wow, Gary has changed. I wonder how he's been doing for 5 years.'_ "I'm hurt Gary. You can't seem to recognize me after 5 years." Gary was shocked at this. Could it be?! He smirked and held out his hand. "Man Ash, it's been forever! I hear you've been training a lot. Don't think I've fallen behind. After what happened 5 years ago, I've been doubling my training in mountains," he said in one breath while he greeted Ash. Ash sweatdropped but grinned nonetheless that his first rival has been keeping up. "Good. It'd suck that I have no competition. Not even Paul will be one. Don't tell him I said that though," Ash said that as if he was threatening Gary. Said man sweatdropped. "Anyway Gary, I need to go to the backyard because I have 4 new Pokémon from Kalos. If your grandfather is busy, then I'm sure you can right?" Gary nodded and gestured Ash to the backyard. After letting out all of his Pokémon, Ash then went to a separate area and brought out his Pyroar, Tyrantrum, Greninja, and Talonflame. Gary was shocked at how tough they appear to be, especially Tyrantrum and Greninja. What's more shocking is that Greninja is shiny. Instead of blue skin, pink eyes, and a pink tongue, it has black skin, red eyes, and a red tongue. Gary turned to Ash. "How did you get this shiny Greninja?" he asked. Ash grinned sheepishly. "Well, I found it in some forest sleeping. He tried to take my hat when he woke up and I had Pikachu battle it. After that, Greninja found me worthy of being a trainer so I just pulled out my Pokéball and he caught himself in." Gary would be surprised but he remembered that this is Ash so he brushed it off as another one of his lucky encounters. "*Sigh*Next thing you'll tell me is that you have met some legendaries and the champion," Gary said half-jokingly. Ash's smirk confirmed Gary's prediction, said scientist facepalmed. "Well anyway, even though it's been a while, there's a new tournament coming up and I invited Paul, Trip, and even Brock. Mr. Goodshow also gave you one but I kept it unopened for your sake," Gary said as he pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket. Ash gave his thanks and read the letter.

 _To Ash,_

 _Congratulations! You are invited to the Elite Tournament. Your skills in Kalos showed how mature and strong you have become Ash. This tournament consists of 128 trainers from Kanto – Kalos. I miss that determination and wits you pull in every Pokémon League you've competed in. The tournament will be held at the Kalos Pokémon League. You'll have to sign up at the registration desk when you walk in. I wish you the best of luck._

 _Goodshow_

Ash felt the urge to yell in excitement but decided against it since he is not a kid anymore. "Despite that I just came from Kalos, I guess it's another long ride to get there," Ash said with a slight chuckle. "Well, I'm going to visit Brock. I wonder how he has been," he added. Gary nodded and watched Ash's Pokémon. Ash called out his Charizard as Pikachu crawled up to his shoulder, and flew to his destination.

 _Pokémon Moves  
_

 _Greninja: Scald, Substitute, Double Team, Water Shuriken_

 _Tyrantrum: Rock Polish, Head Smash, Dragon Claw, Ice Fang (egg move, parent was a Tyranitar)_

 _Pyroar: Retaliate, Flamethrower, Giga Impact, Overheat_

 _Talonflame: Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Solarbeam (Best used when directly to sunlight), Flare Blitz_


	3. Tournament Begin!

It took a week for Ash to make it to the Kalos Pokémon center for personal reasons. The day before he went off to Kalos, he caught up with Brock. Brock has been working on his dream of becoming a Pokémon doctor, and he had gotten his degree last year. Now he runs a business and it paid off tremendously. He moved out of the Pewter Gym and lived in a two-story house five blocks from where the Pewter Gym is. Ash was surprised and congratulated Brock for his accomplished dream. Brock offered Ash a free check-up on all of Ash's Pokémon, much to Ash's delight. Brock first looked at Greninja and was a _little_ surprised. He was used to Ash meeting legendary Pokémon and the fact that he already owned a shiny Noctowl. Brock moved on to Tyrantrum, its appearance roared power. Brock was a little baffled that Ash has a Rock-Type Pokémon. Ash is known for having Grass, Fire, Flying, and Water-Type Pokémon. Brock then scanned over Pyroar and Talonflame. Like his earlier thought, Ash did capture more Fire-Type Pokémon. Both Pokémon are very healthy from how their respective fur and feathers are clean as if they have taken baths.

"Well Ash, they are very healthy. You must have been teaching yourself how to feed them well huh?" asked Brock. Ash nodded in response. He had to learn eventually when he began travelling on his own and his Pokémon's skills increased tenfold. His Kanto Pokémon are Mid-Champion level except Pikachu and Charizard, both of which are already able to wipe out 3 Pokémon from every Champion on their own without tiring out. His Johto Pokémon are Low-Champion level except his fully evolved Typhlosion and Feraligatr, both of which are on par with his Kanto Pokémon. His Hoenn Pokémon are currently High-Elite level. Sceptile is the only one that is on par with both Kanto and Johto Pokémon. His Sinnoh Pokémon are ranging from Mid to High-Elite level. Infernape is on the same boat with Sceptile because of his Blaze ability. Ash's Unova Pokémon are ranked Low to Mid-Elite level. Krookodile has been catching up and is nearly going to be considered as strong as his Sinnoh Pokémon. His Dewott has a lot of promise, hence that when he evolves, he would be as strong as Sceptile and Infernape. His Kalos Pokémon are on a decent level so far. Greninja is almost as strong as Sinnoh as well so a year's worth of training would boost him up quite tremendously.

For the next five days, Ash had decided to sit by his house for a week and help out with his mother. It was the least he could do so his mother wouldn't rely on Mr. Mime. Later that night, Ash planned on using an airplane to leave for Kalos. The flight was slower than Charizard but it didn't last that long. By the time Ash had made it, the first thing he did was go to the Kalos Conference where Nurse Joy is located. Ash had also decided to let Lucario out in his PokéBall since said blue jackal disliked it. If Ash were to encounter his _friends_ , he'd have to hide Pikachu while using his hat to hide his upper face. Ash had finally found the Nurse Joy that does registration. Apparently, Ash usually wears short sleeved shirts so when he wore his black T shirt covered by his dark blue jacket, which is similar to the one in his first Pokémon journey. Due to Ash not thinking ahead, most of the women are staring at Ash's sturdy muscles. His biceps looked as if they wanted to break out of Ash's shirt. After walking up to the Nurse, he noticed she was also staring at his biceps, blushing profusely. Ash made a mental note to wear his cloak while traveling publically. Ash faked a cough that made Nurse Joy to snap out of her daze and switched to her friendly (and professional) mode.

"Hello young man. Are you here to register for the Pokémon Tournament?" she asked. Ash nodded and showed his PokéDex. Nurse Joy's eyes fell like dinner plates. Ash shushed her before she could accidently blurt out his name in front of trainers who have (or should have) heard his accomplishments beforehand. "I don't want any necessary attention please. Can you finish registering for me so I can go?" Ash pleaded. Nurse Joy nodded and did what she was told. She then gave Ash a key to a room from a high class hotel. Ash was confused but gave in and accepted it. He honestly doesn't care where he sleeps since he doesn't mind sleeping outside. Ash then walked off before any female individual could grope him.

The next day was the day every trainer goes to the stadium to wait for Goodshow to start the tournament. Ash decided to use his Charizard to get there and luckily, nobody else came yet so he recalled his Charizard and leaned in the shadows. After what seemed to be an hour, all the other 127 trainers came in. Ash can see Paul, Gary, and Brock. Ash nearly forgot that Brock is going to participate. He growled a little when he spotted Max and Misty, two of the traitors. Ash looked up and saw all the Elites from their respective regions. Behind them are the respective Gym Leaders. In front of them are the Champions. He could have been warned about that but Ash knows he won't have trouble with them. After another ten minutes of waiting, Charles Goodshow has finally arrived. He walked up to the mic.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Elite Tournament. It's an honor to have all of you 128 trainers into this tournament to battle it out. I'm here to let you know how the tournament will start. The first round starts with two on two single Pokémon matches, round two follows up with three on three battles with substitution not allowed, round three and so forth will start off with full six on six battles. We wish all of you good luck and have fun!" The crowd roared with excitement. Goodshow decided to do a mock match. So he summoned an Elite and…

"Okay! I've decided to give you guys a show for the day I will put one of the Elite 4 against a trainer. Can Drake and Ash Ketchum come up to the stage?" The crowd murmured a little. A good amount of people had at least heard of the name Ash Ketchum. Said Ketchum cursed mentally. _Damn you old man!_ Ash decided to come out of the shadows and walked up the stage. Most of the females of the participants (including Elites) blushed at Ash's handsome face and his sturdy build. If Ash wasn't annoyed before he was getting at that level right now. Ash walked up to the left end of the battle arena whereas Drake walked up to the other end.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four. May both of you bring out your Pokémon?" Drake smirked at Ash since it has been 7 years that battle they've had. He decided to get his Altaria out, the same Altaria Ash lost to with his Sceptile that was a Grovyle. He thinks this is a perfect opportunity for Sceptile to get some retribution for the loss.

"Sceptile I choose you!" Out came his loyal Sceptile. Those that recognized Sceptile were amazed that they are going to see the same Pokémon that defeated a Darkrai!

"Begin!" The referee exclaimed.

"Altaria start this off with an Aerial Ace!" Altaria began going at a high speed with its beak breaking through the wind, aiming towards Sceptile. Ash decided to use his aura to communicate with Sceptile instead of commanding outwardly.

" _Sceptile, use agility to lure Altaria in the air and use Rock Slide."_ Sceptile began increasing his speed and went up in the air, with Altaria still following him. Sceptile then summoned rocks, falling on Altaria. Drake's eyes widened, surprised that a Grass-Type Pokémon can do something like that.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath at Sceptile." Altaria began forming green fire-like energy in its mouth, then released a powerful Dragon Breath onto Sceptile.

" _Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!"_ Sceptile formed a green ball of energy in his hands and released a green beam of energy towards Altaria. The two blasts struggled for a while until it exploded. One side, Sceptile isn't breaking a sweat, whereas Altaria is panting heavily. While the smoke is lingering, Ash took advantage and ordered Sceptile.

" _Sceptile! Finish this with Iron Tail!"_ Sceptile went into the smoke while its tail glowed white. Altaria was slammed into a wall as if some force pushed it violently. The smoke finally dissipated. Altaria is lying on the ground with swirls for eyes. The whole crowd gasped, even the other Elites and Champions. They haven't expected Ash to defeat an Elite that easily. The referee broke everyone's stupor.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Ash and Sceptile win the match!" The whole crowd uproared at the amazing yet short battle. Fan girls formed around, becoming some official Ketchum Club. Two of the traitors were surprised at how strong Ash became after 5 years. Drake walked up to Ash.

"It was a good match kid, or should I say young man?" he joked as he held his hand out to Ash. Ash smiled and shook Drake's hand. "Yeah, I've been training intensively for the past 5 years. Sceptile has been itching for a rematch when you brought out Altaria," Ash replied casually. They both parted ways, Drake going back to where his other Elite companions are, Ash walking next to Gary, Paul, and Brock. Gary gave a thumbs up, Paul smirked, and Brock smiled. They looked back at Goodshow, who has a torch with him.

"The Elite Tournament has officially begun!" Goodshow lit up the cauldron with the torch, whilst everyone began cheering and clapping.

 _Sceptile Moveset:_

 _Iron Tail_

 _Dragon Pulse_

 _Rock Slide_

 _Agility  
_


	4. Mini Battle!

**Chapter 4 is here guys and I am sorry that I am a day late. The internet wanted to be a bitch. I am also shocked at how much followers and favorites I got. Only 3 chapters and it skyrocketed. I thought my Dragon Ball Z fanfics would have better chances since they have more words. Anyway, after this chapter I'm contemplating on making a Pokémon fic where an indifferent Ash Ketchum goes to Sinnoh alone and brings his other Pokémon with him. He will also get some more Sinnoh Pokémon and get a Gible early. I really think that if Tobias wasn't in the tournament, Ash would have won the damn league. I feel like the writers will never let him win considering that in Unova, he was being a noob again and if he loses in Kalos, I'm just going to be done with the Anime.**

Sigh.

That is the only thing that Ash could do at this moment. His display of strength, with the most powerful member of the Elite Four no less, made him a target for hungry and delusional fan girls. He didn't even want to hang out with his loyal friends yet. Turning to his left, he sees the exit but Ash knew that any fan girl would be there to ask for a date. Ash reached into his Pokéball and out came his Charizard. Not wasting a second, he hopped on Charizard and took off. Ash then decided to train/relax in the woods with his Pokémon. Ash is still amazed by their progress. He knows with his Kanto team alone, he's unstoppable and any legendary Pokémon would get handled down in a battle.

"Hey! Is that you Ash Ketchum? I want a battle or I'll fine you!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Ash turned and saw one of his Sinnoh rivals, Barry. Ash walked to Barry and shook hands with him. "Some things never huh Barry? Alright, I'll battle. A 3v3 sound good?" Ash suggested. Barry nodded with fire blazing in his eyes, indicating his determination. They walked to a clearing that resembles a grass battlefield. Conveniently, Brock was taking a walk and spotted Ash beginning to battle with Barry.

"Hey Ash! You can't start a battle without Brock!" he jokingly said. Ash shook his head. Same ol' Brock. Ash nodded and both he and Barry stood on the far ends respectively. Brock walked up to the center and prepared his signature referee skills.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Barry from Twinleaf Town. Trainers call out your Pokémon!"

Ash nodded and sent out Pyroar. Said Pokémon roaring his name out. Barry hesitated when he pulled out his Pokéball but was confident that he'll defeat Pyroar. "Hitmonlee let's show Ash what we got!" Hitmonlee flexed his stance as he came out of his ball. Ash analyzed Hitmonlee with his eyes and smirked. It's all over.

"Since Barry challenged Ash, Ash will get the first move. Begin!" Brock stepped off as Ash immediately called his move.

"Pyroar, run in with a flamethrower!" Pyroar grunted and released a heated flamethrower that could resemble half a fire blast. Barry barely commanded his Hitmonlee before the flamethrower blasted through.

"Hitmonlee, jump up and land with a Mega Kick!" he commanded quickly. Hitmonlee jumped up in the air and stretched out his leg. Ash knew Pyroar could take the hit since he has a good amount of HP. Pyroar himself smirked at how weak that kick was. The severe training pulled off last year so the Mega Kick would be as painful as a thorn. The Mega Kick connected but if Barry didn't smile over his first hit, he would have noticed Pyroar smirking deviously. Ash decided to end this.

"Pyroar! Finish this with Retaliate!" Barry paled. He was about to tell Hitmonlee to dodge but it was too late. Pyroar charged in with speed of an Arcanine, headbutting full force into Hitmonlee, said Pokémon skidding across the grass. The mini dust cloud evaporated and Hitmonlee is found with swirls in his eyes.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! The first round goes to Pyroar! Trainers send out your next Pokémon!" Barry and Ash recalled their Pokémon.

"Let's do this Roserade!" Barry sent out his Roserade. He used this Pokémon and defeated Ash's then Chimchar with just Poison Jab. It was embarrassing to say the least. Ash threw his Pokéball and out came a big Rock/Dragon type Pokémon. Its body is scaly, his jaws are large and sickening, and he has eyes that will prevent you from moving.

"What's that Pokemon?" asked Barry. Ash smiled proudly. "This is my friend Tyrantrum. He is a Kalos native Pokemon. A Rock/Dragon type Pokémon," Ash said. Barry would have been haughty about having a type advantage, but the size of his opponent is going to make winning impossible. He had to battle quickly to win.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" Roserade chanted its name while summoning glowing green leaves out of its body and threw them towards Tyrantrum. While the boomerang-like leaves neared Tyrantrum. Ash immediately ordered a move.

"Tyrantrum! Use Rock Polish!" Tyrantrum's body glowed momentarily and braced the glowing leaves. He didn't flinch but knew that he could get some serious damage if it were critical. Barry grunted at how strong the Tyrantrum is. He then ordered a familiar move.

"Roserade, Poison Jab!" Roserade took on the offensive. Both hands (if you would call them that) glowed purple and charged at Tyrantrum. Ash and Tyrantrum smirked. They fell for their trap.

Hook Line Magikarp.

"Tyrantrum, start running towards Roserade!" said Pokémon began running, and surprisingly, it was fast. Almost as fast as a low agility. Barry was puzzled at Ash's bold move. Was he still the same trainer making mistakes? Barry's thinking was cut when Ash yelled a move that shocked him like 10 Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Ice Fang!" Tyrantrum's jaws turned ice blue and chomped Roserade by its midsection. Roserade fell down, clearly knocked out. Brock held up his hands.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Tyrantrum wins! Trainers call out your last Pokémon!" Brock announced. Barry returned his Pokemon and looked at Ash. "Well Ash, I'm surprised. A Rock type having an Ice type move. How is that even possible?"

"I got Tyrantrum when he was an egg. His father was a Tyranitar, making it an egg move. That's the power of egg breeding Barry," Ash smirked. Barry shook his head at that. Then something came to his eye. "Say Ash, I think we just attracted some attention from women." Ash paled. He did NOT want to deal with fan girls. But when he did turn his head, he was relieved that they're not fan girls but was shocked that most of them are from the Elite 4 1 was the gym leader Skyla and this girl has long brown hair with a Pokémon hat similar to Ash's back in Unova. Ash knew that he needs to finish this battle quickly before he could deal with him. Brock was about to remind them to finish the battle but he too was mesmerized of the beautiful young women that are watching the battle. However, he quickly fixed himself before a certain poisonous frog comes out.

Barry pulls out his last Pokéball and shouted "Empoleon, let's give it our all!" A big steely looking Penguin popped out and lifted his fins while screaming his name. If it weren't for the crowd of girls, Ash would have used his Garchomp for a revenge match. Instead he threw out a surprise Pokémon.

"Greninja, I choose you!" A black ninja-like frog came out, his tongue wrapped around his face. Because that the Greninja is shiny, everyone but Brock was amazed that they get to see a shiny starter Pokémon in battle. Ash now had to finish this quickly and run out of here with Charizard. Ash looked at Greninja and silently used his Aura to command Greninja. Barry once again commanded first.

"Empoleon, use Hyper Beam!" Empoleon charged up a devastating dark purple beam in his mouth. Ash waited for the right moment. Right when Empoleon blasted the Hyper Beam, Ash used his command. _'Alright Greninja, use Substitute and do a max Scald!'_ The beam caused a mini dust explosion and everyone closed their eyes. Moments later, the dust cleared and they see a mini green Pokédoll. It dawned on Barry that Greninja had substituted and now Empoleon is a sitting Psyduck. He looked up and saw Greninja in the air breathing out a light blue beam that has steam at the edge and it damaged Empoleon to the point where he fainted. Barry ran to check if Empoleon is okay. He had some burn spots but he'll just need a rest at the Pokémon Center. Brock then snapped out of his shock and finished the match.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Greninja wins, and the victor goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! The crowd of women cheered and walked up to where Ash was. Meanwhile, Ash and Barry are shaking hands of good sportsmanship. "That was a great battle Ash. You've really improved from the last time I've seen you. I'm lucky that you didn't pull out Charizard or Empoleon would have needed more medical attention," Barry jested. Ash nodded. "You've improved too. I thought you'd use different Pokémon but I guess that's your secret huh?" Barry nodded. "Yeah, I have other Pokemon and if we face each other again, I'll use them! I know you'll make it to the finals Ash so I don't have to fine you!" Ash chuckled. "I'll be sure to make it. Good luck at your match tomorrow Barry," Ash said. "You too Ash, I need to go call my dad. I'll talk to you later." With that, Barry walked off. Ash turned to Brock. "Well Brock, I'm going to take a nap so I'll see you tomorr-"

"Hold up there. You think you're going to go without seeing us Ash?" called out a familiar voice. Brock stiffened too because he is familiar to that one. Both turned around to see the crowd that practically blocked Ash from leaving. One of them stepped forward. She seems to be Ash's age and has long blonde hair that reached her legs. She is the 4th Elite member of Unova, Caitlin. Ash has seen her battle with Cynthia earlier in Unova but never met her in person.

"You're Ash Ketchum huh? Cynthia has told me about you while I was working in the Battle Frontier and I heard that you beat the Battle Frontier back in Kanto. She was right, you are a strong trainer! I was going to battle you but seeing you battle Palmer's son, I assumed you are tired to battle. You better battle me tomorrow. I need a real challenge," she said smirking at Ash. Said trainer paled to the point where his whole body turned white in a comedic way. The other girls nodded, indicating that Ash had to battle them too or date them all as well. Ash sighed and looked at them. Before they left, Caitlin came back and kissed Ash on the lips. "I've always wanted to kiss a handsome man like you. Let's see if you can handle me," she said and winked at him, running off. Ash was shocked at first but then shrugged. He knew he has a lot of girls falling for him and Kalos was a good experience to get to know some good looking girls. One in particular was Serena, a childhood friend. Ash called out his Charizard again and flew off to the building for his hotel.

Unfortunately, fate decided to play with him. When Ash was right next to his door, he saw a familiar group. A group he tried to avoid for 5 years. His fists began clenching when they all guilty faces. An 18 year old girl with blue hair and a white Pokémon beanie hat spoke.

"Ash, we-"

"No. I don't to hear anything from you. **Stay away from me!** " spoke the raven-haired boy with venom seeping through his teeth. Said girl found the ground interesting.

The rest also hung their heads down in shame. One of them started sniffling. A certain Hoenn Coordinator. A week after the incident, May was looking for Drew and caught him making out with one of his fans. She stormed up to Drew, lashing out at him physically and verbally in front of the fan girl. Said fan girl walked off, clearly pissed too. At that moment, May realized that Ash wasn't in the wrong. She betrayed him, all of them did. May's guilt was stressing her out so much, she had to stop performing Pokémon contests altogether. All May had done for the past 5 years was helping her mother out and training with her dad. She also informed her friends what happened. Needless to say, they've been consumed by guilt as well.

Ash didn't want to stand around them any longer. He walked past them and pulled out his key. Before he could open his door, two arms snaked around him from behind. Ash could tell it was May because he knows her aura signature. He could feel her tears dampening into his clothes/cloak, furthering his incense. He grabbed her arms and harshly pushed her away from him. Turning around, Ash glared at everybody. His chocolate orbs hoping to burn them all.

"Didn't I just said to stay away from me? I can instantly call guards in for harassment if you don't get your asses out of here," he threatened. May quickly stepped herself back from Ash and ran off crying. The rest of the group didn't want to test Ash so they ran off to find May. Ash opened his door and didn't have time to gawk at how fancy his room was. He just walked into his room and slept.

 **I didn't expect to get 2k words in this chapter. Same moveset as Chapter 2 on the Pokemon Ash used. If it were a 4 on 4 battle, Ash would have used his Talonflame. I also forgot to mention Garchomp and that he surpassed Sceptile but halfway to Charizard. Charizard is the one that trained him since they both share strong traits. The pairing is most likely AshXSerena though since Serena is nothing like the other girls.**


	5. First Match-up

**Chapter 5 finally arrives! I'm sorry this is as short as the first three chapters. Hope you enjoy it. I still want you guys to check out my DBZ/DC Crossover story though. Some reviews would be nice.  
**

 **s/11545313/1/Universal-Clash-Dragon-Ball-vs-DC**

Chapter 5: First Match-up

Ash woke up from Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Said rodent laughed at his trainer's antics. Ash glared at Pikachu and picked up his Crawdaunt and Donphan. Today's his first match and knowing his opponent is most likely a veteran, he feels like he should show some mercy to his opponent. He got up and began running to the stadium only to see a familiar face. She has honey-blonde hair and blue eyes. Ash's eyes widened when he sees his old friend.

"Serena?! How did you get here?" he asked as he gave her a hug. Serena returned the hug and smiled. "I came here yesterday silly. It's been a while since I've seen you Ash." She blushed at his muscular build. Serena liked what she saw and used her appeal on Ash. "Look who's been working out _handsome_. I could eat you up Ash." Ash choked and stepped back a few feet catching his breath. Even though Serena is beyond gorgeous, he still gets flustered by her comments.

"D-Don't do that Serena! I'm already being chased by other girls you're not helping me." He froze when he realized what he said. Serena had a menacing glare. 'Those damn harlots better not take my Ash!' she thought. That was the perfect moment for Ash to escape from Serena and continued running to the stadium.

By the time Ash made it to the arena, it turned out to be a grass battlefield. He also saw a familiar face. He was surprised that his opponent was a familiar blue-haired woman. She looked towards Ash and smirked. "It's been a while Ash Ketchum. I hope you've been training harder because I need a challenge when I defeat you!" she said. Her attitude made Ash recognize her. It had been at least 7 years since he fought her.

"I remember you Katie. We were on the final rounds when we battled. I'm sure you have been getting stronger." Ash analyzed her with his aura. 'Seems she still has her temper but level-headed. Interesting.' The referee walked up to the center.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The preliminary round has started! In the red corner, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd cheered for the legendary Kanto native trainer. "In the blue corner, we have Katie of Lilycove City!" Only about a third of the crowd clapped for the Sinnoh native.

"Trainers call out your Pokémon and begin!"

"Get ready Ash! Mismagius, let's show our moves!" Out came a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. The tips of the tufts are paler than most of the body. It has a thin, red mouth that resembles the letter "W." Below its head, Mismagius has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of Mismagius's body.

Ash smirked. "Crawdaunt, I choose you!" The red crustacean Pokémon with a tan underside appeared in the arena. It has circular eyes set in deep sockets and a large, star-shaped growth on its forehead. The upper and lower halves of its underside are separated by a pattern of angular red shapes, and there are two blue stripes on its throat. Its forelimbs have two large pincers with spiked edges and tan lower halves form. There are two sets of hind limbs. The foremost pair are simple claws with two spikes, while the rear pair are large and thick with two white claws. A yellow triangle marks the base of its lobster-like tail. "I'll let you have the first move," Ash said with an uncharacteristic arrogant tone.

Katie growled. "Mismagius, use Thunder!" The Magical Pokémon emitted a powerful electric attack in great speed. Crawdaunt looked at the attack and didn't move. When the thunder struck (pun!) at Crawdaunt, he didn't feel any pain. Katie's eyes widened. Wasn't it supposed to faint?!

Ash smirked at her awe-struck. "Use your Crab Hammer to end this Crawdaunt." The Rogue Pokémon nodded and with great speed compared to an Arcanine, clonked Mismagius in a blink of the eye. Said Pokémon fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"Mismagius is unable to battle. The victor goes to Crawdaunt!" The crowd roared at the fast match-up. Katie had a frown as she recalled her Pokémon. She was going to call out her Venomoth but decided to use someone stronger.

"You may have defeated me that quick but it's over now. Golduck, come out and use Confusion!" In a blink of an eye, the Duck Pokemon appeared and used his psychic abilities onto Crawdaunt but the violent crustacean didn't budge. Katie cursed herself when she realized that Psychic moves don't affect Dark-type Pokémon. She knew it was over.

"Crawdaunt, end this with Giga Impact." Crawdaunt zoomed in with an aura of yellow-orange energy; covering its body. Then purple energy sphere surrounded Crawdaunt in a swirling motion, knocking out the Duck Pokémon.

The referee raised the flag. "Golduck is unable to battle, Crawdaunt wins and the winner of the preliminary round is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The audience cheered. Albeit a short battle, it was still entertaining for the crowd. Ash recalled his Pokémon and walked up to Katie, who frowned at her quick defeat.

Ash held out a hand. "It was a great match Katie. I'm sorry if I was being a bit of a jerk to you. My arrogance has been getting to me lately." He had a sheepish smile. Katie couldn't help but smile. "It's alright Ash. I knew I would lose when I saw you battle against Drake with your Sceptile, the same Grovyle that beat Walrein years ago. Good luck on the next battles Ash and win this." She shook his hand and walked off. Ash smiled at her retreating back. He suddenly remembered Serena and knew she was going to lash out at him.

Quickly, Ash pulled out Charizard. "Fly to the forest Charizard! I cannot deal with an angry woman!" Charizard roared and picked up Ash, flying in airplane speed.

 **I'm not sure if Chapter 6 will be around any moment, but I want to work more on Ash's Resolve and a DBZ story that needs to be noticed for once. I also have a Naruto story ready at some point.**


End file.
